Racing Time
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Kagome and inuyasha are having some problems, Kagome goes with Kouga to tease Inu, but what happens will scar her for life. Rated for Rape scenes. Finished!
1. Chapter one: Play time

She was running.  
  
The forrest was empty and silent, the only sound was her own breath in her ears.  
  
She could hear him coming up behind her, closing in on her as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
she rounded a tree and doubled back toward camp.  
  
Her heartbeat thumped in her ears like the beat of a wild drum, she ran harder.  
  
The rain coming down from the ceiling of green smacked her herd in the face as the wind disturbed the leaves.  
  
Just as she rounded another bend in the path, she was tackled from behind, the wind knocked from her from the impact.  
  
She felt lips against her ear.  
  
"I win."  
  
"No fair! You're hanyou! You always win, you have demon blood and i don't, so it's not even fair!" she whined, turning over to stradle the white haired half demon's waist.  
  
"You started it Kagome." he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
She stuck her tounge out at him.  
  
"Come on, the others will start to think that we're doing something we're not." he said, pushing her off of him.  
  
"Only Miroku." she said, looking at him slyly.  
  
"Only miroku is enough, he's already getting Shippou to think like him, and we all know how we need that." he said, pulling her to her feet.  
  
When they arrived back at camp, they found Sango sitting against a tree, her face red, and Miroku unconsious on the ground, shippou slapping him over and over again.  
  
"Shippou, get off him, he's dumb enough without you hitting him." inuyasha said, picking the Kitsune up by the collar and handing him to Kagome.  
  
Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stretched out his claws, reaching for the little fox.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome warned.  
  
"What?! He started it!" he said, still reaching for the kitsune.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Inuyasha met his old friend; the dirt.  
  
"I don't know why you always take his side!" he grumbled.  
  
"What was that, Mutt face?" came a voice from above him. (Bet ya cant guess who it is!)  
  
He groaned.  
  
"Hi Kouga, what's up?" Kagome asked, smiling at the wolf demon.  
  
"Nothing, i heard that you were in the area, so i decided to come down and see if you wanted to come with me for awhile, i have something i want to show you."  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
Hearing his growl, Kagome thought evil thoughts, payback is a bitch.  
  
"Yeah, sure, but i have to be back by twilight." she said, looking up at the sun.  
  
Inuyasha felt a wind and knew they were gone.  
  
---------  
  
Okay, yall, if you want me to update, then review, cause i can wait awhile to updade, i do have floppys ya know, i could just not post anything at all, but then that would make you miserable, then, wouldn't it.  
  
Well, click the little blue button.  
  
NOT THE RED ONE! my button!  
  
Yours is the BLUE button.  
  
Yeah, that one.  
  
THe one that says review.  
  
That's it.  
  
now click it.  
  
there ya go.  
  
now type what you think, and click submit.  
  
that's a good reader,  
  
all who review will get a giant inu cuddly! 


	2. Chapter two: The trouble begins

Okay, yall, i will name all those faithful reviewers that survived my nap.

Lady Dementa: okay Okay!

I'm S.S.M: What does that stand for? My red button! Inu/Kag fluff in chapters to come!

InuyashaKagome10: Uh...Thanks, i'll try.

Inuyashatotallyobsessed: Here's more!!

Kagome1686: Of course!!!

Silent;tears:fall : Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Shippo303: Thankies!!

LunaML: Um........Twitch

AsianGirl 2005: Thanks

Reaka: Of course you can! Hands sesshie fluffy to Reaka

Okay, All of you faithful reviewers gets a Inuyasha fluffy! And Reaka gets an inu and Sesshie Fluffy. Shesshie is fluffy!!

Now back to the story!!!!

---

As soon as the spell wore off, Inuyasha cursed and slammed his fist into the ground, forming a pattern of spiderwebbed cracks along the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled, anger and distress filling his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked, his black hair falling from it's low ponytail.  
  
"That wolf has been following us for weeks, and i didn't say anything. it's my fault." Inuyasha said, looking up at the summer skies.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"That damn wolf is in heat, and now Kagome is almost in her time." he growled out, sprinting toward the woods.  
  
------------  
  
Kouga held the raven haired miko to him tightly, running faster so that she would have to hold onto him.  
  
"Where are we going?" she shouted in his ear over the rushing whirlwind of dust.  
  
"We're almost there. Hang on!" Kouga said in her ear, as he ran up the side of the mountain.  
  
He skidded to a stop, his bare feet stirring up more dust as they struggled for traction.  
  
He looked down over the valley and light shone in his eyes.  
  
"Wow." Kagome sighed, staring out at the lush green valley, the hot spring bubbling up from the center leaving a slight mist hanging over the valley.  
  
"It's beautiful." she whispered, awe in her eyes.  
  
Kouga looked down at the small curve of her neck and fought back the instinctive urge to bite there and make her his.  
  
He turned her to face him, and took her lips in a demanding kiss.  
  
She pushed against him, trying to push him away.  
  
She slapped him, hard.  
  
He felt the slap and immediately pushed her back, and before he realized it, he had pushed her over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Kagome!" He screamed, taking off after her.  
  
He caught her half way down the jagged cliff face and landed on his feet at the edge of the forrest.  
  
He lay her down, still stunned, and raced off toward the cave on the other side of the valley.  
  
-  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, standing at the top of the cliff overlooking a mist covered valley.  
  
Her scent was here, but the wolf must have taken her around in circles. They could be anywhere in japan.  
  
"Kagome!" He cried again, jumping into the sky to search in the direction of Kouga's tribe.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango said, flying on Kilala's back. "inuyasha! It's no use. We will have to find her in the morning! It's getting dark!" She yelled to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, it is unwise to run around your brother's lands at night." Miroku called, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.  
  
"My brother? Does the damn wolf know anything?! My brother will kill anyone that tresspasses on his lands!" he didn't finish the thought, and he didn't want to. "We have to find her, Miroku. We have to." He said, jogging off into the distance.  
  
Sango went to get back on to Kilala blut Miroku stopped her.  
  
"He will come back. We are human, Sango, What makes you think that Sesshomaru would hesitate to kill us? We must stay here, Let us set up camp and have dinner ready when Inuyasha gets back." He said, his eyes showing concern.  
  
"But.. You're right." Sango sighed, and pulled Kagome's backpack off of the fire fox.  
  
---  
  
"Damn it!" Kouga grunted, punching the wall.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he slammed his head into the hard dirt and rock.  
  
"Why did i do that? I have to show her that i care...  
  
" I have to make her love me, She has to."  
  
He stood up strait.  
  
"I will make her love me back." he stated it like it was a fact.  
  
"I will make her fall in love with me." He said, clenching his fist.  
  
"She won't leave here until she loves me." He settled down onto a small pile of firs.  
  
"Sleep tight my lovely little miko, tomorrow you are mine." with that, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome.." She heard her name in the distance.  
  
"I'm here!" she whispered, her head aching.  
  
She climbed shakily to her feet, bracing herself against the rough trunk of a tree.  
  
She stumbled a few feet before she found her balance again.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, where are you?" she asked the wind.  
  
She turned to look at the sky, ominous clouds were breaking over the horizon.  
  
This was the year of the most fearsome of hurricanes on the Sengoku era.  
  
"Be careful, please. Just be careful." she whispered, The mental image of her hanyou filling her eyes as the sun painted a bloody picture across the sky.  
  
She finally settled down at the edge of the hot spring, and sensing no demons, and the familiar three Shikon shards directly in front of her, she fell asleep to the gental lapping of the waves.  
  
--  
  
A dark form watched silently as the miko girl fell asleep.  
  
He unwraveled himself from the shadows and let his pale white hair shine in the moonlight.  
  
His bleeding red eyes studied the raven haired girl, taking in her strangely clad form.  
  
He recognized her, though dimly.  
  
Her scratched and bruised form was pitiful, but he could sense the power and strength emanating from her.  
  
She was the one.  
  
--  
  
---------  
  
Okay, everyone enjoy my nap?  
  
Okay, okay, so i overslept, but can you blame me? I'm High on Hydrocodones.  
  
I've had one tooth pulled, four root canals and one filling in the past month, how would you feel?  
  
The only reason that i updated the other stories is cause the inspiration came to me through my drugged haze, but i figure why enjoy my drugs when i could type on this lovely fic.  
  
I kinda loxt the floppy the next three chapters were on, so i'm trying to remember what they were, so i'm ending up writing this thing twice, but it's better the second time around anyways, so i really don't care.  
  
Now review or i'm gonna cut off my boyfriend's hands and play piano with them.  
  
Bagby: "Please! no! Not that! Oh gods! Please review, i need those!"  
  
"Te he he he he."  
  
Only the psycopaths will reign the earth after the annialation of night.


	3. Chapter Three: Why, Kouga, Why?

Okay, yall, welcome to the rockey horror picture show..  
  
Wait. That's not the right line.  
  
Okay, let's try this again.  
  
Welcome my little children to the ficcie.  
  
That's better.  
  
Now, time for review responses time! Yayness!!!  
  
Nysoku-Loves-Sesshomaru: Thankies. and of course sesshie will make an appearance, probably in this chapter, but definitely the next one. He's my favorite neutral.  
  
Nysoku lazy2signIn: Did you review twice or what? Well, hate to break it to you, but ya don't know who it is.  
  
InuyashaKagome10: Nope Nope nope!  
  
Inuyashatotallyobsessed: Um...How'd that happen? I broke my arm once, and they had to...Okya, just give me your e-mail and i'll give you the whole story, but i want to know how that happened. Congradulations! You are the only one who got where the dude came from.  
  
(And i say dude knowing the correct meaning of the word, not the figurative one.)  
  
PS. You're welcome.  
  
Deamon Drama Queen: Thankies, the cookie tasted good, but it hurt my teeth, Next time try pudding.  
  
Black Fire Eclipse: Like the name, Thanks, and here it is.  
  
Reaka: as always, the first to review. I'm beginning to wonder...anyways, Thankies! And, to answer your question, The red eyed dude is not Kouga, He's asleep at the time, as well as kagome. She was laying on the ground asleep and the dude concealed his presence.  
  
Okay, yall, If i didn't get you this time, i'll try to get you next time.  
  
Now, on with the show!!!  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha was sitting high in a tree, his silver hair almost glowing in the moonlight.  
  
A scent caught him unawares, making him start.  
  
Below him, Miroku and Kirara started out of their sleep, sitting up, the monk looked up at the hanyou and nodded.  
  
Miroku rose, padded over to Sango and shippou, and shook Sango awake.  
  
"Miroku?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Shh." He said, looking at the raven haired ex-demon slayer.  
  
A light breeze was swirling up around them, Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and into the middle of a clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you on my land?" a cold voice came from above.  
  
Sesshomaru landed, Ah Un behind him, Rin and Jaken on their back.  
  
"It's none of your business." Inuyasha spat, growling slightly.  
  
Sesshomaru arched a delicate brow.  
  
"You are on Lord sesshomaru's land, you will speak or will be made to speak!" Jaken squacked.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his steady gaze toward the demon slayer and the monk.  
  
"Tell me, Why is the miko witch not with you?" Sesshomaru inquired, actually curious.  
  
"She was taken..By a wolf." Shippou said, his voice meek.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He took off with her and ran this way. We are trying to find her, Sesshomau." Sango spoke up.  
  
Hm.  
  
Sesshomaru thought he had smelled wolf earlier.  
  
"Hm." He said, and took off again.  
  
He dimly heard Jaken mumbling, if he got any louder, he would wake rin, and the girl had been hurt recently, she needed rest.  
  
"Jaken.."  
  
"Yes, M'lord?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
--------  
  
Kagome woke slowly, dragging herself out of the blissful emptyness of dream, and into the real world.  
  
The position she had slept in had her muscles cramped, making movement painful.  
  
"Kagome, i have come for you." She heard the voice.  
  
She opened her eyes, fear filling her mind.  
  
Kouga stood there, his vest off and hanging on his tail.  
  
"I love you Kagome." He said, What he thought, lovingly.  
  
Kagome detected a hint of madness in his eyes and voice.  
  
"Kouga, what's wrong?" she asked, fighting panic.  
  
"Nothing, my love." he said, Then he whistled.  
  
A large white wolf trotted out of the line of trees, a small deer held in it's jaws.  
  
"For you." he said, watching the wolf lay the deer down.  
  
He sat down and watched her eagerly.  
  
Kagome stood and began making a fire.  
  
Once the flames were roaring, she skinned the deer and cooked it's meat.  
  
Soon, the food was done, and she bit into the juicy meat.  
  
Kouga grinned, this was but a small victory, But a victory none the less.  
  
At least she wasn't scared of him.  
  
"Thank you." she mumbled, laying back on the trunk of a fallen tree. "Please, take me back." Kagome said, after awhile.  
  
"Why?" Kouga asked, hurt.  
  
"Kouga, Inuyasha needs me, so do the others." She said, pleading almost.  
  
"The mutt doesn't need anyone, and I need you more." Kouga said, simply, trying to fight the anger building within him.  
  
"Please, kouga, Take me back to the others." She said, looking away.  
  
Kouga was in front of her in a flash.  
  
"Kagome, You are mine, you will always be mine." he said, forcefully, his voice grating, as he forced her to face him.  
  
Kagome stared up at him with anger.  
  
"Kouga, Let go of me, and take me back." She almost growled herself.  
  
Kouga was on her lap, his face centimeters from her own.  
  
"No." he growled, and wrapped his lips around hers in a forceful kiss.  
  
She pushed against him, trying to rid herself of the demon.  
  
"You are mine." He growled into her mouth, his hands travelling down her shoulders.  
  
He reached the tie to her shirt and began ripping the threads with his claws.  
  
She moved to stop him, but he caught both of her hands and forced them above her, making her stay under his unstoppable onslaught.  
  
He let his free hand roam back to the tie and he cut the last threads holding her shirt together when a sound hit his sensitive ears.  
  
He turned just in time to see the fist that knocked him out.  
  
Joslin growled, plunging his fists into the wolf demon relentlessly until he lay near death.  
  
He stood slowly and turned toward the raven haired miko that still lay stunned on the earth.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down next to her.  
  
He reached out and touched her arm, making her start.  
  
the girl wrapped herself around his weist, sobbing into his kimono.  
  
"Shh." He mumbled, patting her hair.  
  
When she cried herself to sleep, he gathered her into his arms and went toward his caves in the western walls.  
  
Joslin and his tribe had lived in the mist covered valley for centuries, protecting travellers from demons and the monster that the preistess had sealed within.  
  
He walked into the main hall to be bombarded with loudly whispered questions.  
  
Ignoring them all, he walked toward the mass bed and lay the girl down, tossing a pelt over her partially bare chest.  
  
------  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted, he was following the trails again.  
  
Suddenly the trail ended, and dark was falling again.  
  
"Kagome!!" He screamed, only to be answeered by sango.  
  
"Inuyasha, She'll be fine. She won't let him do anything." Sango said, once again on Kirara's back.  
  
"You can give up. I cant, i swore..." He said, not finishing the thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome was standing in a Cherry tree grove, her skirt twirling around her as the wind blew the pink and white petals in a hurricane of color.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Kagome, It's beautiful." He said, looking more at her than at the scenery.  
  
"I Know." She said, slipping her hand into his clawed one.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha smiled, genuinely smiled.  
  
"Hm?" She looked at him, her brown-ish eyes shining warmly.  
  
"I promise... I promise that i will always protect you." He said, blushing slightly.  
  
They stood for a moment in silence before they were interrupted.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Inuyasha! Mom says it's time for dinner!" Souta called, a laugh in his voice.  
  
"Okay, Souta, Tell mom we're on our way!" Kagome had called back.  
  
Kagome looked at inuyasha, love in her eyes.  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed, and her lips captured his for a moment, surprising and intriging the young hanyou.  
  
when their kiss ended, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other for an eternal second before they walked down the hill, hand in hand.  
  
End flashback  
  
-----  
  
-------  
  
Okay, yall, how's that for a little of both? I got in Character torture and Inu/Kag fluff in the same chapter! Yayness!  
  
Now, All yall who like this story, and who like Wolf's Rain, Please view Wolf's Maiden by Kimera Diablos, I'm co-writing it.  
  
Although my imagery sucks, her imagery is worse, so we combined our skills to make Wolf's Maiden, and all of the newer stories she's posted.  
  
Okay, that's all folks. Review ya hear!  
  
My red button!!! - Me. 


	4. Chapter Four: Rin gets Kidnapped!

Okay, yall, sorry for the hiatus, but my best male freind kinda died on the second, and i couldn't bring myself to write.  
  
He was the boy who supposedly jumped out of the bus window in bradley county Tn..  
  
Okay, anyways, This chapter is to the memory of a dear friend: Rocky Joe Dockery.  
  
Review responses at the end of chappie today yall.  
  
-----  
  
A red haired demon sat stone still, surrounded by black haired demons, he stood out as their king.  
  
His green eyes glinted with an ominous light as he looked at the draven haired human lying at the top of a pile of furs that made the mass bed.  
  
She began to stir, moaning slightly as she opened her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Kagome backed her way to a wall, backing away from the strange demon with fox ears.  
  
"Calm down, preistess." the red haired man said, standing.  
  
"Who are you calling...oh." Kagome looked down at her clothes and realized that she may as well have been topless.  
  
She covered her breast and grabbed a small fur to wrap around herself.  
  
"Um...Thank you for earlier." she said, her face still pink.  
  
"it was my pleasure, preistess. Here, come, we will find you something." Joslin said, taking her toward one of the back caves.  
  
He took her to his private chambers.  
  
The girl had shown a burst of miko powers as she slept, she had risen up into the air, a blue aura surrounding her.  
  
He set her down on the raised dias near his own pallatte.  
  
He left the room and motioned the seamstresses to go in.  
  
There was one thing that kept them prosperous, The women of his tribe were talented with their hands.  
  
The silks and cloths they wove were beautiful and fine, more colorful than any could have imagined.  
  
---  
  
--  
  
Sesshomaru landed somewhere south of his destination, he would walk the rest of the distance.  
  
It was nearing Rin's birthday, and the dark haired girl was outgrowing her kimono.  
  
He padded toward the mist covered valley where he would meet Joslin to discuss matters.  
  
When he neared the cliff, he told Ah Un to stay there with Rin and took Jaken with him.  
  
He jumped over the edge, landing the somewhat thousand meters below gracefully. Only a slight stirring of dust marked his landing.  
  
He caught an unwelcome scent.  
  
He ignored the white haired demon and walked toward the lake.  
  
He smelled the miko here, as he had everywhere.  
  
Joslin was waiting for him halfway through the forrest, the two powerful youkai met with silent nods and walked toward the lake together.  
  
"M'lord, we are not alone." Jaken said, tugging on Sesshomaru's pantleg.  
  
"Jaken, shut up."  
  
"Yes, M'lord."  
  
---  
  
He watched silently as the white haired demon walked with his tormentor.  
  
He snarled and raced off toward where the demon had come.  
  
He couldn't leave the valley, but the human was at the edge, looking over the cliff in fact.  
  
Grinning evilly, he raced up the side of the mountain and snatched the dark haired girl right out of the two headed dragon's clutches.  
  
"You will get me what i want." he snarled at the oddly smiling girl.  
  
"Lord sesshomaru will kill you." She smiled, her warm smile chilling his very bones.  
  
"Ha! Your master is weak. I will get my revenge and my freedom!" He snarled, racing into the network of caves in the east face of the wall.  
  
---  
  
Ah and Un roared in dismay. They barely avoided crashing into the jagged wall of solid rock.  
  
They roared, then for their lord.  
  
Sesshomaru was there in less than a second.  
  
He looked at the dragon, then at the cave.  
  
He caught a scent he had been following as well.  
  
Kouga.  
  
He snarled and set himself down at the edge of the crevice.  
  
Unluckily for the wolf, Sesshomaru could also sense where a demon was.  
  
then his eyes widened in shock.  
  
This was not Kouga.  
  
The wolf's scent was all over in this valley, but it wasn't him.  
  
"Blood." he snarled the name.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha was in the air, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled again.  
  
the scent had disappeared again.  
  
He growled, anger in his eyes.  
  
"Kouga, I'll kill you if you lay one hand on her!" He yelled to the skies.  
  
He set himself down near camp.  
  
It was almost the raining season again, he would have to find her now.  
  
It had been two days since he had last seen her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome was sitting at her window, tears streaming down her face as she held souta, her little brother.  
  
Her grandpa had had a heart attack, and they didn't know if he would live.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the well house, watching her.  
  
She had put on a brave front when she had told them that she wouldn't be coming back to the sengoku jidai for a while, she wouldn't tell them why, though.  
  
"it's gonna be alright, souta, he's a tough old geezer." she joked, making the boy smile.  
  
"Yeah, he is, isn't he." the black haired boy had said, looking up at her, renewed hope in his teary eyes.  
  
Soon, the boy had went to sleep in her lap.  
  
He watched as she shifted him and picked him up and walked out of the room.  
  
She reappeared a few minutes later, exhaustion apparent in her very motions.  
  
She pushed open the window and climbed out onto the tree.  
  
She lay her back against the cold, rough, bark and looked up at the sky as it began to rain.  
  
She was mostly protected by the rain by the leaves, and inuyasha had jumped down and was just inside of the well house door.  
  
She fell asleep soon, lying in his favorite spot.  
  
His eyes shone as he lept up the tree.  
  
He landed on a close branch and watched her sleep.  
  
She looked so peaceful.  
  
Her cheeks were flushed, and her nose was becoming red from the chill of the rain and wind, though.  
  
"Stupid girl, ya don't want to catch a cold and die on us do ya?" He mumbled under his breath.  
  
He lifted her from the tree softly, careful not to wake her.  
  
He lay her down in her bed, making sure she was safe.  
  
He had originally come to take her back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
He would just stay here for awhile, take her back when she was ready.  
  
End flashback  
  
--  
  
Kagome stepped out from Joslin's bedroom in amazement.  
  
"Wow. This is beautiful. i don't know how i can thank you for this." She said as the dark haired fox demons bowed before her.  
  
A young girl walked up to her.  
  
"You are the preistess." she said, her dark blue eyes shining.  
  
"What's your name?" kagome asked, kneeling next to the girl, the foxes around her ghasped in surprise but she payed them no mind.  
  
"I...I am Miko."  
  
"Well, Miko, I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Miss Kagome, these are for you." A shy little male Kitsune came up to her carrying a small boquet of wild roses and lillies.  
  
"Thanks." She said, thanking him as she took the flowers.  
  
She pricked her hand on one of the thorns and winced slightly.  
  
The blood welled up over the small cut and a small drop of dark red blood dripped from her hand.  
  
There was a rustling and she little girl was at her feet, the blood fell into her eye, making the girl's eye blink closed.  
  
The blood integrated with the kitsune's, forever marking her with the sign of the miko above her, even as the miko tried to help her.  
  
"I'm soo sory, are you okay?" Kagome said, watching the girl with concern.  
  
Then the girl opened her eyes and they were white, Shining surreal white.  
  
"Mika?"  
  
"She is fine, Your blood has blessed her as we wished it would bless us. She is yours, now." an old woman said, her one good eye affixed on the child.  
  
There was a shining light that flashed from the girls eye just before Kagome felt a huge drain on her low energy source, causing her to collapse.  
  
She was caught by the multitude of kitsune as they lay her on the pallate in the center of the room.  
  
Little did she know, this act of mistaken blessing had changed her destiny forever.  
---  
  
-  
-  
Okay, yall, how'd ya like it?  
  
Response time!!  
  
Little Karma: Thankies. i'll try.  
  
Deamon Drama Queen: You'll see.  
  
Nysoku-Loves-Sesshomaru: Thanks. And in all truth, it's kinda both. In the japaneese language they don't differentiate between the L and the R, so it could be either way. So, i write it both ways.  
  
Shippo303: Sure, Thanks for reviewing this as well. Hey, try to review Wolf's Maiden, please? It's under Kimera Diablos.  
  
ps, I would have reviewed already, but the dad gumm printer for the computer lab is down again, which means i'm on backup files for now, which means i'll have a whole lot of things i'm gonna have to read anyways, but you're up there.  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: tanks  
  
Inuyashatotallyobsessed: Ha! That's cute! I think i'll use that in my character torture fandoms from now on. With your permission of course. I would like to hear your story.  
  
Reaka: I wouldn't if i were you. The last person that stalked me ended up on national news. Rocky stalked me for a while and look at what happened. But anyways, thankies!  
  
InuyashaKagome10: te he. That "Damned bastard" is coming in later. I have eeevil plans for him and my other little fandoms.  
  
That's it. if i didn't get you this time, maybe i don't like you, or maybe you didn't review!  
  
I'm happy, though, this is the most reviews i've ever gotten for such a short story. My goal is to reach 100 reviews before the end of this little thingie.  
  
My mind is gone, could one of you help me find it? -Me 


	5. chapter Five: Fate and destiny

Okay, yall, now's time for the whole responses time.  
Inuyashakagome10: Um...Sure.

InuObsessed: Thanks you try at least.

Inuyashaobsessed: Mebe. Hang around and you'll find out.

LittleKarma: Um...Thankies

ShadowStalker2008: Um...Sure!

Okay, treats for all my reviewers.  
  
Now.  
  
On.  
  
With.  
  
The  
  
Story!!!  
--  
  
A mist veiled valley. A small jungle in itself, Where destiny meets fate, and Love meets hate.  
  
This is the story, of two girls, two miko, and life itself.  
  
Once, long ago, a witch named Kikyou bound a demon suiter to this valley, And soon she was slain.  
  
Blood and Rain were after her heart. Rain was destroyed by Blood, and Blood by Kikyou, for she had found another pawn.  
  
Joslin was hired to keep the demon. Was hired by Kikyou.  
  
Now, Kikyou is dead, and Kagome is her heir.  
  
Heir to magic, heir to soul, Kagome was blessed.  
  
She fell down a well, and met a hanyou, the same hanyou that was Kikyou's pawn.  
  
They were forced together, Through time, and became close.  
  
Kagome was taken by another suitor, and now here she lies.  
  
In a den of foxes, trapped. Giving a blessing she didn't know she had.  
  
Little did she know, this act of mistaken blessing would change her destiny forever.  
  
---------------------  
  
There was an old legend among Joslin's pack:  
  
Once, long ago, when the world was still new, a miko gave her blood to a wounded white fox. The fox had saved her from a bandit, but had been wounded badly. He turned into a demon and tried to devour the miko, which was his nature.  
  
But, before he could devour her, she placed a binding spell upon him, forcing him to calm down. He became her protector, and soon they fell deeply in love.  
  
They were married, and the miko bore children.  
  
The children mated foxes, and so came about the race of the fox demons.  
  
One day, the legend said, the miko would be re-incarnated, and would once again bless the fox demon tribe.  
  
Every generation therefore had spawned a white fox demon.  
  
The legend was told to even the smallest pup, and was locked into the memory of the pack.  
  
Now, they belived, the miko had come to bless them, and to become their queen.  
  
Joslin had memorized this, and they were ever in search of young maidens in trouble, hoping for them to be their savior.  
  
Each white wolf had died Mate-less, but recently, there had been no white pups. No white pup to survive the legend.  
  
Sesshomaru landed on the cliff face and growled low in his throat.  
  
"Blood."  
  
--  
  
The red eyed white haired demon who called himself blood was busy.  
  
He was racing around his small home trying to find the human girl.  
  
She had disappeared.  
  
Rin was silent as she walked down the empty, dank, tunnel. She knew she was going down, but she also knew that her lord would save her.  
  
The little girl had no doubt.  
  
The absolute darkness was confusing and calming all at once.  
  
She finally sat down to rest.  
  
She dug in the pouch at her weist and found what she searched for.  
  
She had a little dried fish and a small flask of strawberry wine.  
  
She nibbled a little at the fish and took a sup of the wine before she lay down to sleep.  
  
She was all alone.  
  
--  
  
Kagome looked around her, confused.  
  
All of the dark haired demons were around her again, yet she was above them.  
  
She felt silk surrounding her, like water in the sea.  
  
She sat up, carefully.  
  
They watched her carefully, sharp eyes catching even the slightest movements.  
  
She rose and walked toward the opening, thinking only of the sun as it shone into the mouth of the tunnel.  
  
Then she was blocked.  
  
A solid mass of fox demons blocked her pathway and the sun.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked softly.  
  
"You can't leave." Their unanimous voices ware frightening.  
  
They were an ominous presence now, when just moments before they were calming and supportive.  
  
Kagome turned in a circle, she was surrounded by a mass of ominous demons.  
  
'Inuyasha' the thought ran through her head.  
  
No. he couldn't help her now. She was alone here.  
  
She was all alone, and surrounded be demons she didn't know.  
  
She sunk to her knees, letting a soft sob escape her lips.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha felt frantic. Something was happening, the bond between him and Kagome was full of fright and sorrow, and then it was gone.  
  
The bond between them had stood even through this, and now that it was gone, he felt even more panic and rage.  
  
He screamed his frustration at the skies.  
  
They were heading toward the sun again, following one of the many trails.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha smelled blood.  
  
He panicked for a second, and then he realized that it was his own.  
  
He had grasped a briar and slashed open his palm.  
  
The dull pain calmed him somewhat, draining some of the pink from his eyes.  
  
Then he smelled someone else's blood.  
  
He sought it out.  
  
It wasn't Kagome's, or the others', but he had smelled it before. He knew he had.  
  
Then it came to him.  
  
Kouga.  
  
If kouga was hurt, then Kagome was in danger.  
  
At least Kouga would have protected the raven haired miko.  
  
But now...  
  
Inuyasha raced toward the orign of the smell.  
  
Back toward the mist veiled valley.  
  
"Inuyasha! What happened?" Miroku called to him from Kirara's back.  
  
"I smell blood." Was all inuyasha would say.  
  
---  
  
A few miles to the east, Kouga's pack was running along another trail, searching out their prince.  
  
"Hey, Tsuya, Smell that?" One spikey haired demon asked his buddy.  
  
"Hey, that's blood!" Another panted.  
  
"Saki, that's Kouga's blood." Tsuya yelled, racing toward the direction in which it came.  
  
"Hang on, Kouga, We're coming!"  
  
The wolf tribe raced toward the valley.  
  
-------  
  
Okay, like my little legend thingie? I thought it would catch all yall peoples up who just got here.  
  
Plus it gave a little more detail than i have given on the past.  
  
Okay, mwa ha ha ha ha! I am the most evil person in the world.  
  
I have some confrontations in mind, not to mention some fluff and some anxt.  
  
There is more trouble in the next chapter.  
  
A whole lot more.  
  
Now, click the button.  
  
The blue buttton that says review.  
  
there ya go.  
  
My red button! -Me 


	6. Chapter six: Darkness

Okay, now that my little nap is done, let's begin.  
  
------------  
  
Saki and tsuya and the others raced toward the valley, and the smell of Kouga's blood.  
  
--  
  
Kouga lay, unconsious and bleeding, near the lake when Inuyasha arrived.  
  
He picked the wolf demon up by the hair and slapped him into consiousness.  
  
"Where's Kagome!?" Inuyasha demanded, resisting the urge to dig his claws into the demon's throat.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked, dazed still.  
  
"Yeah! Kagome! The Miko you Kidnapped! Where the Fuck is she you bastard?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Kouga!" Came shouts from the distance, Suddenly the remainder of the wolf demon tribe came bounding out of the forrest.  
  
"What have you done to him you wretched mutt?!" Saki demanded, baring his teeth.  
  
"I aint done nothing you stupid wolf! I found him like this!" Inuyasha screamed, shaking the wolf.  
  
"Where am i?" Kouga asked, confused. "Let me go, mutt face." He snarled, empty warning.  
  
"Inuyasha, If you kill him, you'll never find out." Sango said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
Inuyasha growled and tossed the wolf at his pack, "Heal him." He said, before he walked away to inspect the scene.  
  
"Kouga, where have you been?!" Tsuya demanded as he bandaged the wolf prince's wounds.  
  
"I..I don't know, the last thing i remember is seeing that dead witch Kikyou in our woods, and then it's a blank." he said, confused.  
  
"Kagome is somewhere close. i smell her and Sesshomaru too." A wolf said, sniffing the air.  
  
----  
  
Blood grunted as he was thrown against the wall.  
  
"I swear, i don't know where she is!!" He pleaded with the white haired demon.  
  
"I don't belive you, Blood, Tell me." Sesshomaru demanded, anger apparent in his voice as he stalked toward the weaker deamon.  
  
----  
  
kagome raced along the corridor, she had to find a way out.  
  
She was going down, but down would have to go up sooner or later, right?  
  
She was enveloped by darkness, swallowed by it.  
  
She ran along the wall, falling in several places, twisting her ancle.  
  
She forced herself not to cry out in pain for fear that the fox demons would hear her.  
  
She sumbled to her feet and raced on.  
  
She fell over a soft object and hit her head, knocking her unconsious.  
  
---  
  
Rin heard someone coming.  
  
She knew it wasn't Blood, she could smell him.  
  
She knew it was someone that could help her, though, so she stayed still, waited for whoever it was to find her.  
  
Suddenly whoever it was fell over her with a sigh and hit the ground with a slight thud.  
  
She scrambled over the body, finding the head.  
  
"Wake up." She said, pushing on the soft flesh of the face.  
  
The person only sighed and shifted slightly.  
  
Rin pulled the person over against the wall. She could wait.  
  
---  
  
Joslin was enraged when he found that the miko was gone.  
  
He tore into rooms, down hallways, into shadows, but there was no sign of the girl.  
  
She had poured oils on herself before she disappeared, and the oils were scented like stone.  
  
growling, Joslin punched the stone.  
  
He looked down at the bloody fist in slight awe.  
  
Shaking it off, he walked down the hallway, slightly more calm than before.  
  
the tribe moved frantically out of his way, frantic to escape.  
  
Suddenly, he was stopped by a young voice.  
  
"Joslin." the girl, Mika, spoke.  
  
Joslin knelt before the girl.  
  
"Lady Mika, can you tell me where your master is?" He asked, wary of touching the blessed.  
  
"She is in the east caves, injured. Blood and others are nearing her now." The girl said, her voice hollow.  
  
"Mika. Lady Mika, thank you." He said, looking away.  
  
They were soon storming toward the east caves, racing time.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha caught his brother's scent and fled toward it, racing into the massive maze of caves.  
  
A thought came to him. He raced back to the miko's jiant yellow backpack and tore into the contents until he found what he was looking for.  
  
It was an electric torch, Kagome had called it a "Flash light."  
  
He clicked it on to make sure it worked before he clicked it off and raced toward the caves again.  
  
--  
  
Kouga fought against his companions.  
  
"I have to save her! If you do not let go of me i will tear you apart!" He screamed, struggling.  
  
"Kouga, if you do not rest you could endanger your life!" Tsuya said, holding him still.  
  
"I've put Kagome in danger, and i know she's hurt. I have to save her, with or without your help!" He said calmly.  
  
The pack finally gave in.  
  
Kouga raced toward the caves then, surrounded by the wolves.  
  
----  
  
Kikyou cursed, the spell had been broken by that meddling kitsune.  
  
Kouga had found her and had tried to confront her, she had taken him under a spell to get the witch who had her soul.  
  
"Get Kagome, break her spirit." she had told him.  
  
It hadn't worked, She would have to intervene, then.  
  
-----  
  
I know it took me long enough, but I had a hard time getting typing time recently.  
  
Oh well. Please review.  
  
Grounded in blood, bathing in sunlight.- me. 


	7. chapter seven: snakes!

warning, my left arm is spasming so i may have more errors in spelling than usual.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome woke slowly, her head throbing with pain.  
  
She felt where she had hit her head and felt a warm sticky liquid oozing from a gash on her forehead.  
  
Suddenly, a hand was on her arm.  
  
"Rin is glad you are awake." said a small female voice.  
  
The name was familliar.  
  
then she remembered, Rin was the girl Sesshomaru had.  
  
She groaned.  
  
Sesshomaru had her now?  
  
It seemed that they were passing her around.  
  
"Rin, where are we?" she asked, realizing that she was still in the tunnels.  
  
"Rin does not know, but Sesshomaru-sama is going to find us." she said gleefully.  
  
Kagome groaned again.  
  
"Rin, how'd you get here?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Rin was kidnapped, but rin ran away. You found rin, but then you were hurt, so i pulled you out of the way, and now you are okay." Rin said, nodding in the blackness.  
  
'Does she always talk like this?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
----------------  
  
Kouga raced toward the mountain, he was slower than usual, even with the jewel shards.  
  
His head was spinning and his body ached.  
  
Tsuya ran along side him, keeping pace.  
  
"We are comeing closer to the caves." one wolf said, "Sesshomaru's scent is getting stronger."  
  
-----  
  
Ah Un growled, gritting their teeth.  
  
Suddenly a white haired demon came flying out of the caves.  
  
Ah Un saw that it was the demon who had taken the little one.  
  
Ah grinned at Un as they took off. They would get their revenge as well.  
  
----  
  
Sesshomaru tossed the demon out of the cave, Ah Un would be waiting and could rid them of the demon.  
  
He paced down the passageway, his golden eyes glowing in the absolute darkness.  
  
He could see everything along the ground.  
  
He smelled his brother on the wind, but ignored it.  
  
His only thoughs were Rin, and what ah un was doing to Blood at the moment.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha raced down the passageway, he could feel kagome.  
  
He could sense her, and he could smell her.  
  
He had wished to kill Kouga before, but had held himself back.  
  
"Kagome!" his voice echoed in the cavern as he waved the flashlight beam around.  
  
-----  
  
Joslin came to a fork in the path.  
  
both were east caves.  
  
"Mika, which side?" He demanded.  
  
when he was met by silence, he turned to find the tunnel empty but for him.  
  
-----  
  
"Mika, why did you stop us?!" demanded a Tribesmen.  
  
"The path of destiny cannot be led, it must be chosen. He must do this alone." She said, slowly.  
  
"What's that mean!?" one demanded.  
  
"the one that reaches her first will determine her fate. Whoever reaches Kagome first will decide the fate of the world." she said, closing her white eyes.  
  
----  
  
"We should move." Kagome said, standing slowly.  
  
She heard Rin stand.  
  
A small hand slipped into hers and they walked east.  
  
When Kagome's hand was met with air, she stumbled and rin fell, both were knocked unconsious, the sharp rocks gashing their bodies.  
  
---  
  
The smell of blood drew them.  
  
Snake demons swarmed like locusts around the two small humans.  
  
Lapping the blood up with forked tongues, acid saliva dripping onto the earth, sizzling on the rocks.  
  
Lapping the blood up from the ground, moving the two from their previous positions to get closer to the precious blood staining the rocks.  
  
Then they turned toward the two on the ground.  
  
----------------------  
  
I Know this chappie was short, and the cliffie was evil, but hey, i'm evil.  
  
Plus the spasming is getting worse and a bit more painful, so i figure i would go get it wrapped again, wich means i cant type anyways.  
  
R&R, it makes me update faster.  
  
Blood on my hands, smile on my face. - a website i found once but never could find again. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Kikyou!

The snake demons turned twoard the two, their firey red eyes sought out the warmth of the two.  
  
Forked tongues flicked over scaled bodies, drawing ever closer to the warm blood.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha smelled blood. He raced down the tunnel, speed to match lightning.  
  
---  
  
Sesshomaru smelled blood. He flew down the tunnel. If rin was hurt...  
  
----  
  
Kouga smelled blood. He picked up his hobbled pace, racing ever downward.  
  
---  
  
Joslin stood at the two paths, truing to decide when a gust of wind brought the smell of blood from one of the tunnels  
  
He raced down the tunnel, racing toward the sound of the snakes.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha was first into the clearing, second was Sesshomaru, then Joslin, then a huffing Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha drew tetsuaiga, slashing at the nearest snake demon.  
  
Joslin did the same, as well as Kouga and Sesshomaru.  
  
All of them coming from seperate tunnels, dividing the attention of the snakes so that for the moment the two among their midst were safe.  
  
The earth shook and a shaft of light burst down from the ceiling of the cavern, right onto Kagome and Rin.  
  
Kikyou descended, hovering, her spirit gatherers suspending her in air.  
  
The white dragons picked up kagome and by chance picked up Rin.  
  
She exited through the hole, leaving the demons to fight each other.  
  
Inuyasha screamed for kagome, Screamed in rage, in worry.  
  
He had had her in his grasp, and now she was gone.  
  
When the last snake demon was slain, The four demons faced each other.  
  
Joslin had Kagome's smell, he smelled of kitsune and of kagome's blood.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, Growling.  
  
"I am Joslin, of the Kitsune tribe of this valley. You are?" He asked, completely ignoring Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha." Inu said, wary of the demon.  
  
Sesshomaru glared up at the tunnel, his sharp eyes zeroing in on Kikyou.  
  
While they argued, he was going to find Rin.  
  
He lifted himself from the ground, floating through the hole and into the sky.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome woke slowly.  
  
Everything was numb, she couldn't feel her fingers at all.  
  
She was lying on the ground, spread-eagled.  
  
She tried to move her head, but it was too heavy.  
  
Suddenly someone was standing over her.  
  
"That wolf didn't destroy you, but i promise you, i will." She said, toying with the ceremonial daggar.  
  
---------  
  
Ooh ho hoho hohohohoo. I bet you forgot about Kikyou, didn't ya?  
  
Well, i tend to bring in all of my characters back around the end, even if it is only to die.  
  
Oh well. Anyways.  
  
Review, it'll make me review faster, i promise.  
  
the hollow souls of men shall break, and i am the one that weilds the hammer. -me 


	9. Chapter Nine: torture

Okay, yall, i'm back, again.  
  
I promised review responses, so i'll do 'em!  
  
It's at the end of the chappie.  
  
Now, on with the story!!  
  
-----  
  
Sesshomaru searched the skies, the wind leaving no trail of the miko and Rin.  
  
He set down near a barrier and opened it effortlessly, entering his own castle.  
  
Immediately servants rushed toward him.  
  
"Go away." he said, his cold voice barely concealing his rage.  
  
He walked into his castle and into the room he had given Rin.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome woke up slowly, her pain fogged mind barely processing what she was feeling.  
  
Then she was awake.  
  
She was chained to a wall, the metal rings cutting into her wrists and weist.  
  
The cold stone grated at her back, even through the tattered shirt.  
  
She looked around, her vision wavering as she moved form one object to another.  
  
Something moved and she sought it out.  
  
Rin was on the floor, untied.  
  
Kikyou stood in front of Kagome, a whip in her hand.  
  
Kagome's world whirled, then her head slumped back down and her body went slack.  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha snarled, sniffing the air.  
  
He hated this.  
  
She ws just in his grasp and now she's gone.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, searching for the miko from the future.  
  
The wolf and the Kitsune were running to his left and right, about one hundred meters apart.  
  
"Kagome!" Joslin, the Kitsune yelled, his powerful voice much louder than Inuyasha's.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga yelled, his shards taking him slightly faster than the others.  
  
Then a bloody white haired demon was standing in front of them, blocking their path.  
  
-----  
  
Blood had escaped!  
  
He had been thrown of the valley and out into the world!  
  
That Dragon had been a help after all!  
  
He caught scent of the two demons and his watcher as they came toward him.  
  
He stood, He would get to her.  
  
They stopped, drawing their swords.  
  
"I want not to fight." he said, as the three came together.  
  
"Then move." Kouga said, growling.  
  
"I wish to help." He said, drawing on the power that had once bound him.  
  
------  
  
Rin woke slowly, her head hurt.  
  
She pushed herself up and looked around.  
  
The dead preistess Kikyou was staring intently at Kagome.  
  
Rin noted the similarities, the differences.  
  
Sesshomaru-sama had said that Kikyou was evil, that she was a slut, whatever that was.  
  
She looked toward the door and found it open.  
  
She tiptoed toward it before Kikyou stopped her at the door.  
  
"If you leave, I will be forced to kill you too." Kikyou said, making rin stare blankly at her.  
  
rin sat down against the wall.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome woke a little later, she couldn't tell how much time had passed, it was completely dark but for the overhanging lamp that cast a poor circle of pale light.  
  
"You are awake. Wouldn't want you to miss your torture, now would we?" Came a sadistic voice from the darkness.  
  
Kikyou stepped into the light, her black hair pulled back and the whip in her hands.  
  
Kikyou snapped the whip over kagome's right arm, making her wince.  
  
Blood trailed from a deep gash in her arm, The whip was bladed.  
  
Kikyou slashed her across the chest, making her scream.  
  
She slashed her shirt open the tattered shreds falling undelicately from her body to land on the floor.  
  
Seventeen more slashes, across her stomach, legs, arms, face.  
  
Kagome passed out, pain and shock driving her deep into the depths of unconsiousness.  
  
-----  
  
Kikyou unchaned Kagome, letting her limp body fall ungracefully to the stone floor.  
  
"Bitch." Kikyou mumbled, chaining her back up facing the other way.  
  
She slashed her once across the back, the blood trickled easily from the wound.  
  
Much more and kagome would die.  
  
Kikyou grinned, her malice and hate fading slightly so that she didn't notice.  
  
She left the girl and her reincarnation alone in the room, her long strides bringing her to the first level of the little shrine.  
  
She stepped out into the dusk, sealing the barrier around the little shrine, keeping both scent and power in and out.  
  
-----  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed the necklace from Rin's dresser, twirling it in his fingers.  
  
"Show me where Rin is." He told the amulet, gazing into it's Onyx stone.  
  
he closed his eyes and sat down, letting the amulet guide him.  
  
He found himself in a dark place, probably a cave or shrine.  
  
Rin was in the corner, she was ripping up a shirt.  
  
"Rin-Chan." he said, standing in front of her.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" she piped, dropping the rags.  
  
"Shh. I'm not here in body. Tell me, where are you?" He asked, looking around.  
  
He caught sight of a bare back and walkd over toward the body chained to the wall.  
  
"Who?" He asked, but stopped when he saw the clean side of the girl's face.  
  
Kagome, His brother's woman.  
  
She was with Rin earlier.  
  
Rin was curled in her arms.  
  
She had protected her, like she was her own pup.  
  
He had the duty to return the favor.  
  
He would save her.  
  
He peered around her, checking her wounds.  
  
One looked as if it was becoming infected.  
  
He growled, furious.  
  
"Rin, Stay. I will find you." he said, before he walked out of the small room.  
  
He walked out into the daylight, He knew this place.  
  
He went back into himself, laying the scrying amulet down, he had to get there, fast.  
  
----  
  
Blood looked from face to face, He had seen Kikyou, His suiter, his love. She had left with the girl.  
  
He had watched her go to the Hoshimura shrine.  
  
He walked, the shrine was only a few feet into the forrest.  
  
"This is where she is." He said, pointng at the flourescent green barrier.  
  
"I don't smell her." Joslin said, sniffing at the air.  
  
Inuyasha drew tetsuaiga, the blade glew red.  
  
He slashed the barrier open, shattering it.  
  
Sesshomaru landed just inside of the clearing, his eyes glowing a feindish red.  
  
A scream broke the silence of the woods, cutting through the air like a blade to reach the ears of each dog-ish demon.  
  
"Kagome!" came their unanimous cry as they raced toward the shrine.  
  
-----  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
I'm soo evil.  
  
Talk about suspense.  
  
Now, as promised, review responses are right here.  
  
Chappie five  
  
Inuyashatotallyobsessed: tee hee, Lots of random crapness.  
  
Kairinu: Thanks  
  
6  
  
Nysoku: Thanks  
  
Reaka: Right where?  
  
7  
  
Reaka: Right where?! Thankies!  
  
Inuyashatotallyobsessed: I belive ya! here ya go!  
  
Kairinu: Tee Hee!  
  
Punkgoddess2101: Yup, glad someone finally agrees with me!  
  
Nysoku-loves-sesshomaru: Mebe, Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
LunaML: La de la de la! Not telling!  
  
8  
  
Inuyashatotallyobsessed: YuP!  
  
Nysoku: I'll try!  
  
inuobsessed: Long time no see! Glad yr back! Mebe to both questions.  
  
Reaka: I think more than you forgot, they just didn't admit it.  
  
Okay, Thankies to all my reviewers so far. I am verry thankful for your reviews and continuing support, even though i tend to space out and lose things a lot.  
  
Now, on with the next chappie for me!  
  
I am weird, live with it. Embrace it. Kill it. -me. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Rescue?

Kagome woke slowly, her face ground against the wet stone of the wall.  
  
She could feel every scrape and cut like they were on fire.  
  
Suddenly something penetrated her back, tearing the skin apart.  
  
She screamed, pain filling her voice.  
  
----  
  
Kikyou slashed at the miko's back, tearing at it.  
  
She tore at kagome's legs as well, preventing any chance of escape her reincarnation had.  
  
Blood hung in the musky air like mist, spraying on the walls and herself and the child.  
  
Her power faded with every strike, so slight that she didn't even notice it.  
  
-------  
  
Inuyasha and the others raced into the shrine, blood laced the air.  
  
He saw the stairs and raced toward them but was knocked back with a force of magick.  
  
Then he saw the talismans over the door.  
  
"Kagome!" he screamed, throwing himself at the shocking barrier again and again.  
  
"Inuyasha." came a voice, a hand held him back.  
  
He looked up to see his brother.  
  
'Sesshomaru. Let. Go." He warned, struggling to get out of his brother's grasp.  
  
--------  
  
"Inuyasha. Stop. There is another way." He said, looking down at his hanyou brother.  
  
"What in the Hell do you mean?!" He demanded.  
  
Sesshomaru pointed toward the floor.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
------  
  
Kikyou paused in her swing, the blade came back and bit her leg but she was unconcerned with that.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"So, your precious Inuyasha has come to save you." She grinned before taking up her rhythm again.  
  
----  
  
Kagome dimly heard Kikyou's words, the world was a dark grey on grey.  
  
whimpers escaped her lips when the sharp strike of the bladed whip hit her, but she was far from this world.  
  
She was enveloped in memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I'll always protect you." Inuyasha said, flying high with her in his arms.  
  
She smiled and looked up at him, framed by moonlight.  
  
the wind swirled around them, carrying cherry blossoms up and around them, catching in his hair.  
  
He picked a blossom from her hair, smelling the gentle fragrance.  
  
"You are so beautiful." he whispered as they floated in the air, falling slowly down into the forrest.  
  
They landed on a small pond.  
  
inuyasha walked with her across the water, using a bit of energy to keep them a few inches above the lapping calm.  
  
She was silent as they sat against a sun warmed rock and stared into the sky.  
  
It was so beutiful in this time, no smog or skyscrapers to cloud the sky.  
  
8End Flashback8  
  
kagome was brought back by the sound of her name.  
  
Then Kikyou was hovering over her.  
  
"You stupid bitch, you really think he will save you? none of them can." Kikyou said, grinning as she twisted a knife in her hands.  
  
Kikyou started carving into Kagome's shoulder, trailing the blade around to the back of her neck, tracing rose patterns as she went. She ended the mark at the base of her spine, letting the blood flow into the many small pools already on the floor.  
  
As kagome's world faded to complete black she saw a flash of white-grey.  
  
-----  
  
Sesshomaru took out tokijin and slashed at the stones on the floor, crackin them.  
  
The others started to do the same.  
  
When a large circle was cut out, he motioned them back and took out tetsuaiga.  
  
He slashed into the dirt, carving a hole in the ceiling of the chamber below.  
  
He and Inuyasha and blood and Joslin jumped in.  
  
--------  
  
Joslin landed hard, he was bombarded with a blast of familiar miko power.  
  
"Kagome!" he screamed, catching sight of the woman on the floor.  
  
"Rin!" he heard sesshomaru say.  
  
Kouga beat him to Kagome, kneeling over her.  
  
Kouga had her in his arms in moments.  
  
----  
  
"Kouga! Get Kagome and Rin out of here NOW!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru screamed at the wolf demon.  
  
Then they both turned on Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes held only hatred for the dead witch.  
  
"You hurt kagome." Inuyasha said, his voice and face errily calm.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come to hell with me! You promised!" Kikyou screamed.  
  
------- 


	11. chapter Eleven: Die Kikyou Die!

review time again!!  
  
chapter 8  
  
Blaze Jaganshi: Kool. Thankies.  
  
Shippo303: Hey, You did? Kool. What happened with the whole passing out thing?  
  
Miroku-has-darkness: I will.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Reaka; Oh, that's where. I torture you all cuz it's fun. Glad to repay the favor, i look forward to reviewing anything else that i can get my pewny little hands on.  
  
Inuyashatotallyobsessed: Thanks. u r the first to say anything about them. She was almost, but was saved by Joslin. sorry for the confusion.  
  
InuObsessed: Boy, i have a lot of Inuyasha obsessed reviewers... Thankies! i told you i was evil! Sorry bout the shortness, i'll try to keep that to a minimum.  
  
Mysoku-loves-sesshomaru: Much cliffies. Mebe.  
  
Kie-san: Thanks.  
  
Obsessor-of-inuyasha: see lots of inu-obsessed peoples... Wow. I write as much as my twitch will allow. Twitching hurts.  
  
Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover: Sure.  
  
10  
  
Miroku-has-darkness: Thankies.  
  
Oh! we reached the fifty review mark!!!!!! Yayness! It's the most reviews i have ever gotten! Thank you all for your support!  
----  
  
not that i don't appreciate it, but where are all of yall coming from? I'm just curious. I aint seen much of yall before this year.  
  
I know a few of yall personally, but still.  
  
Anyways, i'm updating my profile, there is a message to everyone who reads my stuffs. it's to all yall people who like to gripe about misspellings, not that yall do. and yalls that gripe about me spelling peoples names wrong.  
  
When i get four in the same chapter, it makes me mad.  
  
It wasnt' on this, it was on Roses in the rain, i think. i'll have to check.  
  
But still.  
  
Anyways. I am gonna quit griping so yall can get to the story.  
  
--------  
  
Kouga raced from the shrine, kagome's blood soaking him.  
  
He had to help her, but where?  
  
-----  
  
"You promised you would go to hell with me!" Kikyou screamed.  
  
"I did." inuyasha said, his eyes showing no emotion now.  
  
"Inuyasha." Joslin warned, one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Sesshomaru's hand was also on one shoulder. He was silent, as always.  
  
"I know what i have to do, now." Inuyasha said, his voice low.  
  
"Come to hell with me!" she shreiked.  
  
"Kikyou." inuyasha said, stepping toward Kikyou.  
  
He took kikyou into his arms, holding her there.  
  
-------  
  
Kagome was in a dark place, her head was spinning and the world was swaying.  
  
Then it all stopped.  
  
She opened her eyes to see someone over her.  
  
She didn't know him.  
  
"W..Where..am....I?" she asked, she felt like her mouth was full of cotton  
  
"Shh. It's alright." he said, his eyes were warm, freindly.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the gentle rocking lull her back into sleep.  
  
--------  
  
inuyasha embraced the miko, holding her close to him.  
  
a bright light started to swirl around the two.  
  
as the lights grew blinding, inuyasha shifted and drew tetsuaiga.  
  
He plunged the sword into her heart, letting her slide down onto the dirt.  
  
he stood over her, as moments passed.  
  
Kikyou stood again, staring up at him as the hole in her chest filled.  
  
"You said you would go to hell with me, inuyasha." She said, stepping toward him.  
  
-----  
  
Sesshomaru sped in front of his brother.  
  
He may be an insolent half-breed, but he was still blood.  
  
"leave now, wench." He said, glaring down at the pale dead miko.  
  
"Come to hell with me Inuyasha!" She screetched.  
  
She was somehow faster than him.  
  
He looked down to find her hand in the soft flesh of his side, digging into his body.  
  
Blood poured out onto the floor, gathering with Kagome's in small pools.  
  
Mingling together.  
  
When Kikyou pulled her hand out, he sunk down onto his knees, clutching at the gaping hole in his side.  
  
Tensuaiga glowed, making the already fast healing process go faster, but the miko had purified the surrounding area, keeping the wound open.  
  
He felt the world tilt and he woke a moment later in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Stay out of this." Inuyasha said down to him, laying him against the wall.  
  
------  
  
Blood watched all of this from the corner.  
  
He stepped from the shadows and grabbed Kikyou from behind.  
  
"I'll take you to hell." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She immediately began thrashing about, trying to release herself as he drug her down.  
  
With a bright flash, they were gone.  
  
He drug her down, down, toward the blood red lights, toward hell.  
  
They landed in fire.  
  
They stayed in fire.  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at the spot where the miko and demon had disappeared.  
  
No trace.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha snapped out of his daze.  
  
He looked up toward the hole in the roof.  
  
"Kagome." he whispered, jumping out and racing toward the exit.  
  
He slammed against the closed doors.  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted.  
  
-----  
  
Kouga was alone with kagome.  
  
He didn't know what to do.  
  
He wrapped her in a cloak, covering her chest and arms.  
  
She had lost a lot of blood, and was still losing it.  
  
He had trapped the others in the shrine.  
  
He found the camp set up by Sango and Miroku.  
  
He sat her down against a tree and began digging into her backback.  
  
"Please.." he whispered, digging for bandages.  
  
he found them what seemed like an eternity later.  
  
He tore the cloak off of her and began to wrap her, carefully so as not to wake her.  
  
He sensed something and jumped out of the way, taking kagome with him.  
  
He barely missed the giant boomerang as it cut down the tree and was caught by it's owner: Sango.  
  
--------  
  
Sango watched as Kouga tore the cloak off of Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha had told her and Miroku that kouga was wanting to keep her.  
  
as soon as she saw the bloody gashes, she flew into a blood feueled rage.  
  
"Kouga!" She screamed. "Give Kagome back!" She yelled.  
  
"Help her!" Kouga yelled back.  
  
She was preparing to throw hirakotsu again but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"Please. Hear him out." Miroku said, his eyes were strangely clear.  
  
Sango lowered Hirakotsu.  
  
----  
  
Kouga landed near Sango, Laying kagome down again.  
  
"It was Kikyou, She kidnapped her and did this. She's lost a lot of blood. Can you help her?" Kouga asked, his breathing harsh.  
  
sango finished binding Kagome's wounds.  
  
"She has to go back to her time. She'll die here if she doesn't." Sango said, standing.  
  
'I'll take her!" Kouga said, rising to take Kagome up again.  
  
"You cant. She'll just end up lying in her own time, waiting for someone to find her. She'll die before they even know about her." Miroku said, watching Kagome.  
  
kouga cursed. "Who can help her?" he demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sango whispered, turning toward the sky.  
  
----  
  
"Kouga, you bastard!" He screamed, beating against the door.  
  
They couldn't get out.  
  
Sesshomaru apeared beside him.  
  
"Stop." He heard his brother say.  
  
"Kagome'll die if i do." He said, slamming himself agianst the door again.  
  
"Stop, i will get us out." He said, drawing tensuaiga.  
  
Inuyasha stopped.  
  
--------------------  
  
That's it for this chapter, on to the next one.  
  
hope you enjoyed it!  
  
My name is death, i have come for your mind. -me 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Reunion

If i hear any griping about spelling on this chapter, i'm gonna take inuyasha and gut you all with a spork. I am supposed to be in a sling cuz my left shoulder is all out of wack and i'm not supposed to be doing anything with it.  
  
just be glad i am even typing.  
  
----------  
  
Sesshomaru, instead of turning the sword on the door, he threw it onto the ground.  
  
He stabbed himself with his own claws, blood covering his hand like a black glove.  
  
"Stand back." he grunted, shaking off the support Joslin had been giving him.  
  
Inuyasha and Joslin stepped back into the back.  
  
He approached the door, the poison on his claws sizzling.  
  
He slashed open the door, splintering the hard wood into sawdust.  
  
He went down on one knee.  
  
"Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha stood over him.  
  
"Go. I'll be there soon." He said, coughing up blood.  
  
"She purified you, didn't she?" Inuyasha asked, realization finally hitting.  
  
"GO!" Sesshomaru roared.  
  
Inuyasha scrambled out into the daylight, racing toward camp.  
  
-------  
  
Sesshomaru slumped back against the stone wall, his breathing rapid and his eyes clouded with pain as his body regenerated itself.  
  
"Stay here. I know someone who can help." Joslin said, racing off toward his own den.  
  
Sesshomaru let himself be dragged into the depths of unconsiousness.  
  
--------------  
  
Kouga was racing toward the shrine.  
  
He was suddenly knocked backward, into a tree.  
  
"I don't need this right now..." he began, then he saw who had stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He yelled, jumping up and racing toward the hanyou.  
  
"Where's Kagome." he demanded.  
  
"She's at your camp. Hurry!" Kouga said, not even waiting to find out if Inuyasha followed him, and took off.  
  
When Inuyasha sped past him like a flash of lightning, Kouga stopped.  
  
Since when had the hanyou been that fast?  
  
it seems he was holding back.  
  
--------  
  
"Is Kagome going to be alright?" Shippou asked him.  
  
Miroku turned toward the kitsune, a small smile creased his worried face.  
  
"Yeah." he lied, comforting the small kit. 'Please don't make me a liar, Inuyasha.' he thought.  
  
Kagome was getting worse. Her breath coming in sharp, hollow ghasps, reopening wounds.  
  
Miroku blinked and kagome was gone.  
  
a slight wind blew a few strands of white around his face.  
  
He caught the strands and stared.  
  
They were hair. Inu hair.  
  
He picked up his things, and began packing their things as well.  
  
When Sango came into the clearing, she looked at him, dropped the water bucket, and began packing herself.  
  
-------  
  
Inuyasha ran faster than he had in a while. Faster than he had run fifty years ago.  
  
His legs moved with awesome speed, bringing him closer to his goal with each powerful stroke.  
  
Kagome was in his arms, wrapped in his shirt as the bandages covered themselves with blood.  
  
He was at the well in record time.  
  
He slid to a slight stop before he leaped into the well.  
  
As the blue light swallowed them, he kept a wary eye on Kagome.  
  
When the light faded, he was in Kagome's time.  
  
He jumped out of the well, ignoring the old couple praying, and raced into the house.  
  
"Souta! Kagome's Mom! Help!" he shouted.  
  
When Souta appeared, sliding to a stop in his socks, inuyasha knelt.  
  
"Souta. Kagome needs help. She's dying." inuyasha said, halfway to panic.  
  
"Mom!" souta yelled, grabbing bandages from the cabinet to re-wrap Kagome's wounds.  
  
While he was securing the second one, Kagome's mom ran downstairs, grabbing her carkeys.  
  
"Come on." she said, tossing Inuyasha a pair of earplugs and a hat.  
  
Inuyasha slipped on the said items and picked Kagome up again.  
  
He laid Kagome in the back seat of the car, she was still in his jacket.  
  
He raced alongside them, rooftop to rooftop.  
  
When they stopped at one very tall building, inuyasha skidded to a stop and grabbed Kagome again.  
  
A short man in white took her from him moments later as they entered the emergency room.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't allow friends into the exam rooms." a nurse said.  
  
"It's alright, they are engaged." Kagome's mom told the nurse.  
  
"Only one person is allowed in, maam." the woman said.  
  
"It will be him." Kagome's mom said, nodding for Inuyasha to go in.  
  
When he got in, they had already discarded his jacket and weretearing at the bandages, the acrid smell of disenfectant mixed with blood peirced his sense of smell.  
  
"Sir, stand next to the wall, please." a woman in blue asked, pointing him toward the wall.  
  
"Let's get an IV in here, she needs some blood." He heard someone say.  
  
Then they were sticking her with needles.  
  
Suddenly a loud beeping went off, loud and shrill.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, we need you to step outside." The nurse from before said, pushing him out of the room.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled through the closed door.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome's mom said, one hand on his shoulder.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sesshomaru woke to find a small face in front of his own.  
  
Suddenly there was a burning sensation in his stomach.  
  
He immediately tried to push the thing away, trying to end the pain.  
  
"Sesshomaru, be still. She's trying to help." Came a voice.  
  
He forced himself to stop.  
  
Suddenly the pain was gone, replaced with a warm glow.  
  
The girl spoke then.  
  
"He will be fine." she said.  
  
Sesshomaru sat up slowly, expecting pain.  
  
He looked down at his side, and found the hole in his clothes still there, and the blood as well.  
  
But then he noticed that the skin beneath was unblemished and clean.  
  
He looked toward the girl.  
  
She looked about rin's age.  
  
"Why did you help me?" he asked, breaking his habitual silence.  
  
"I am Mika, preistess of Chaos. The miko you saved is my lady. The girl you saved is my charge. I was chosen to protect Rin, and you protected her as well. I am endebted to you. She is the child of the goddess of life. Sent to guide you along your path, she died. Then you brought her life again. for this, i am chosen to heal you." She said, confusing even him.  
  
He stared at her, pondering her meanings.  
  
Joslin laid a hand on her arm, looking at her in wonder.  
  
Sesshomaru stood suddenly.  
  
"Where's rin?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"She's at the castle, M'lord." jaken said, popping into the doorway.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the toad thingie.  
  
"I'm sorry, m'lord, but something held me and i could not get past." Jaken said, shrinking.  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged, walking toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going, m'lord?" jaken pestered.  
  
"To the bone eater's well." he said, jumping into the sky.  
  
----------  
  
three hours later, a tall man in dark blue walked into the waiting room.  
  
"Mr. Taiyoukai, She will be fine. She just needs a few days rest." The man said.  
  
"Thankyou." he said, "Can i see her?" he asked, looking past his shoulder at the room they had put her in.  
  
"Sure. Go right in." He said.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room as the man talked to Kagome's mom.  
  
Kagome was laying on the bed, hooked up to odd machines that blinked ominously.  
  
There was a tube leading from a bag of blood that went into her arm, dripping.  
  
She was pale, blue rings around her eyes.  
  
"Kagome." he whispered.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.  
  
-------  
  
Kagome was floating, just below the surface.  
  
She heard distant whirring and clicking, footsteps, meaningless words.  
  
One word came through the haze to reach her loud and clear.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
It was inuyasha.  
  
She broke thorugh the surface, taking in her first deep breath.  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself in a bright room, white walls, white ceiling.  
  
She was confused.  
  
"You were hurt. Because of me.." inuyasha was saying.  
  
She reached up to lay a hand on his tear-streaked face.  
  
"You are crying." she said, her voice hurt.  
  
Somehting was itching her nose, scratching across her face and down to her neck.  
  
She immediately ripped it away, the ends making her gag slightly.  
  
"Careful." Inuyasha said, pulling the cord away from her.  
  
she caughed a few times before it stopped.  
  
"Where am i?" she asked, breathing hard.  
  
"In a "Hospital"" he said, looking at something over his shoulder.  
  
He nodded and turned back toward her.  
  
Then a doctor in light blue stepped in front of her.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, My name is Dr. Kiro, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep. You are going to be fine. You had some pretty nasty gashes. There'll be some pretty nice scars." he said, while stabbing a needle into the iv.  
  
Kagome nodded, looking at inuyasha.  
  
The world darkened until only inuyasha was there, standing against the wall.  
  
White hair, black ball cap, Hauntingly clear golden eyes staring into her soul, making her whole.  
  
She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.  
  
------  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the small village gathered at the well, small camps made, candles and lanterns lit in respect and prayer.  
  
He had gotten rin and had set up near the god tree, Ah Un watching over the large gathering.  
  
Demons and humans alike waiting for the miko from the future, waiting for their friend.  
  
Sesshomaru hadn't realized the extent his brother had traveled. The people he had helped.  
  
The word had spread, all of japan knew of the miko.  
  
Most had come to help, to offer their herbs into the well.  
  
Now they all just waited.  
  
A light flashed at the bottom of the well, powerful blue.  
  
Then Inuyasha was on the ledge, staring at the crowd.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha smelled a crowd as soon as he landed. He jumped onto the ledge of the well, staring out at the gathered faces.  
  
Faces from his past.  
  
Faces he had helped, human and demon alike.  
  
He found Sango and Miroku at the back of this little pack.  
  
He stepped down and was given a wide berdth.  
  
When he reached Sango and Miroku, he took them into the woods.  
  
"Inuyasha, is Kagome alright?" Sango demanded as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah." he sighed, slumping against a tree.  
  
"When is she coming back?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She's coming back in two days. I'm going to stay with her until she comes back. They saved her. They say she died, but they brought her back." Inuyasha said, smiling.  
  
Sango and Miroku broke out in huge grins.  
  
"what's with the people?" inuyasha asked, looking through the trees to the firelight.  
  
"Somehow, word got out that Kagome was hurt, and that she had gone to a sacred place to heal. Then people started showing up, people still show up by the hour. Travelling in small groups, solo, and in caravans.  
  
"They are all the people you and Kagome have helped. They are here to offer what help they can. Even Kouga's tribe is here. So is your brother." Miroku said.  
  
Inuysha walked away from them, searching out his brother.  
  
He spotted him in the trees and leapt up to join him.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, looking at his older brother.  
  
"Inuyasha, I trust you will be mating her?" Sesshomaru asked, cocking a brow.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, but didn't answer. Instead, he jumped into the well from his position in the tree.  
  
-------  
  
Kagome stretched gingerly, careful not to bust a stitch.  
  
She didn't feel much pain below the bandages, they had given her hydrocodone, but she refused to take it.  
  
Inuyasha had gone outside to prepare her backpack and talk to her mom.  
  
She walked slowly down the stairs, padding silently into the kitchen.  
  
She had been home for almost a week and was already heading back to the feudal era.  
  
She had on something different today, leaving the bandages that wrapped her arms and throat uncovered.  
  
She wore a sleeveless, low-necked shirt and a long flowing skirt.  
  
The shoes she was supposed to wear were red silk slip-ons.  
  
She watched through the door as inuyasha talked animatedly to grandpa and mom.  
  
then he pulled souta into a headlock.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
It hurt, but she still laughed.  
  
Then she stepped out into the warm sunlight.  
  
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
She nodded and stepped stiffly toward him.  
  
He put his arm around her weist, careful of the cuts and bruises, and helped her into the well house.  
  
He threw her backpack down first before they jumped down together.  
  
Inuyasha held her as they passed through the blue liquid air, kissed her as they landed lightly.  
  
Inuyasha seperated them, tossing her backpack out before jumping up without her.  
  
Then he was down besiede her again.  
  
He took her into his arms and jumped, landing softly on the ground.  
  
There was silence all around them as he sat her down.  
  
Then she heard shouting.  
  
A swarm of people raced from the woods around them, surrounding them and cheering.  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
She was home.  
  
When the celebrations had ended, and Inuyasha had forced them away from her tent, Kagome finally closed her eyes and slept.  
  
Dreamsequence  
  
kagome was alone in the dark forrest, twirling as voices surrounded her.  
  
Then she was not alone.  
  
Kikyou was there, but something was different.  
  
She was not the epitome of hate.  
  
She was calm.  
  
"Kikyou?" Kagome asked, looking at the woman.  
  
"You set me free. You gave me my freedom and a companion. i am endebted to you. Call upon me and i will help you." she said and disappeared.  
  
The world began to shake, tilt and rattle.  
  
End dreamsequence  
  
She opened groggy eyes to find Inuyasha staring at her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, staring back.  
  
"Come out here, you need to see this." He said, taking her by the hand.  
  
She followed wordlessly.  
  
Then she stepped out and was awed into silence.  
  
A million ribbons and candles were lighting the ground, leading toward the forrest.  
  
Inuyasha took her by the waist and led her through the path.  
  
She walked slowly, leaning on inuyasha as they ascended the steep hillside covered in candles.  
  
Then they were at the top.  
  
suddenly all of the candles went out, leaving them there, stranded in the darkness.  
  
Suddenly lights flicked all around them, green fireflies flashing around them.  
  
Surrounding them in a swirl of lights and darkness.  
  
Inuyasha turned Kagome toward him, She stared into his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, will you be my mate?" He asked, holding her hands.  
  
"Inuyasha...Yes." she said, burying her face in the base of his throat. "Yes."  
  
----------------------  
  
Aww, sweet ending. Not my style though.  
  
Anyways, i decided to be nice to my characters and give them all a happy ending.  
  
The last of the reviews will be take care of in the epilogue, so look for them there.  
  
I'm going to stab you in the eye wiht a spork, is that okay? Good. -me. 


	13. chapter thirteen: Epilogue

10:

Nysoku-loves-sesshomaru: Yes,,Cliffies!

Sarcasm girl8: Nope.

Ayamefiregoddess: Thanks.

Kie-san: Well, yeah.

Reaka: Cuz.

11

Reaka: Lol.

Inuyashatotallyobsessed: Is it me? He took out tensuaiga to get it away from him so he could to that to himself.

Kie-san: LoL

sarcasm girl8: thanks.

Ayamifiregoddess: Thanks.

Nysoku-loves-sesshomaru: Thanks, you remind me of myself. I do that too. Do you print yours off as well?

12

Silver FOx Michiko: Please, for the love of god, do not say my given name, i hate it for all it's worth. It isn't me. I love ya to death, kristin, but it doesn't, oh, and btw Thanks for reviewing.

Chpater one: as weird as it is...

Izzy: Here's your cuddly. you're late on the uptake though.

InuyashaKagome kissie plusshies for everyone! Yayness!!!!! And Inu cookies, and inu yasha themed Cakes! All for all of my reviewers!!!!

There's the reviews. Thanks for all of yalls help and encouragement. this will be the last chapter to be placed with this story, it's my epilogue. Wow. 74 reviews, that's the most i've ever had. Thank yall.

Now on to the end.

----------

Inuyasha was pacing outside of the little hut.

His clawed, bare feet clicking softly on the wood as he walked back and forth.

He heard a scream from inside the hut and forced himself not to race in. He had been kicked out.

His brows creased in worry, and he began to pace again, his sensitive ears dulled by the spell Kaede had placed.

Then the sound of crying peirced the air and he turned toward the door.

It was still locked and talismaned.

-----

Kagome was asleep, her pale, sweat veiled face peaceful and happy.

Sango wrapped the black haired hanyou in a small, fluffy blanket provided by Sesshomaru.

She cleaned the child, washing it with a small damp cloth before she turned toward Kagome's still bleeding womb.

The bleeding stopped after a few moments, making Sango and Kaede smile at each other.

Then Sango stood to let inuyahsa in.

-----

Miroku watched the hanyou pace, stop, then pace again.

He had never seen the hanyou soo nervous and jittery before.

"Inuyasha, it's going to be okay." Miroku said, but he knew it was hopeless.

Then the door opened and the talismans were taken down.

Miroku jumped up and followed him into the room.

------

Inuyasha searched out Kagome first. She was awake and holding their baby.

He looked like her, only he had his ears.

"What are you guys going to name him?" Sesshomaru said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Inyo." Kagome said, "Inyo Triyoukai." She smiled at Inuyasha and he nodded.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, looking up at him

"Yes?"

"We were wondering, will you be his godfather? Will you take care of him if we...if something happens to us?" Inuyasha asked.

Sessomaru was shoked, Then he grinned and nodded.

Inuyasha was startled then, His brother, the king of ice, was grinning.

Inuyasha took inyo from Kagome, held him in his hands.

the little one grinned up at him, makin cooing sounds.

He would grow up happily. He would make sure of that.

"Hello, My little Inyo." He said, nuzzling the infant.

Then He handed Inyo to Sesshomaru, Who placed the family mark on his back, a small, blue crescent at the small of his back.

Inuyasha smiled, The crescent had been found by Kagome on their first night.

It was in the same place.

Inuyasha took the child back and knelt down beside Kagome again.

as he lay the baby in her arms, he stole a kiss.

And they were happy.

---------

Okay, sappy, i know, but i like it.

Anyways, i have another story, it's called SKY Blue, it's under Ruroni Kenshin, but it's a sort of continuance of this story. One of the main characters in Inyo.

Anyways, I'm gonna go and let yall have yall's fun. Bye.

Oh, and could you read and review Wolf's Maiden by Kimera Diablos, i'm helping her with that too. 


End file.
